What's this?
by HomicidalFlyingMintBunny
Summary: On a rainy day, Arthur and Francis leave the house to run some errands. Leaving ten year old twins Matthew and Alfred alone for fifteen minutes until the babysitter arrives. Alfred decided to go through his parents bedroom and found some very curious things.


**What's this?**

Summary: On a rainy day, Arthur and Francis leave the house to run some errands. Leaving ten year old twins Matthew and Alfred alone for fifteen minutes until the babysitter arrives. Alfred decided to go through his parents bedroom and found some very curious things.

Pairings included: FrUk

AN: Okay. I had this idea for awhile now and today in class it came back X3 With some very entertaining ideas :D

'FACE' family story

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alfred! Matthew" The British older voice called from downstairs. Soon the soft pitter-patter of tiny feet came running down the hallway and stairs before a short, blond haired, blue eyed ten year old huffed and puffed from running in front of his father, "Y...es?" He asked in breaths. The now-thirty four year old English man raised a caterpillar of an eyebrow to his son, "I'm heading with Francis to the store. The babysitter will be here around one thirty, you can handle being here for fifteen minutes alone with Matthew right?" The blond Brit asked as he slid his coat on.

Alfred nodded furiously, glad to have his dad trust him (even if it was only for fifteen minutes), "Mhm! I'll be sure to protect the house! Oh! And out food! And Mattie! I'll be the best house-hero ever!" He exclaimed stretching his arms out as if to emphasize his point. "...Yes, well Francis is in the car so I'll be off." He said before bending down and kissing Alfred on the cheek right as Matthew appeared, his arms wrapped tightly around the neck of his plush bear.

Arthur bent down and pecked the quieter son on the forehead before waving to the two and walking out of the house with a light slam on the door.

Francis believed the two ten year old twins were old enough to be left home alone by now, Arthur on the other hand strongly advised they hire a babysitter. Francis, of course, easily agreed. Not too fond of the result their fights often led too. Arthur hired a blond teenage girl who lived in a flat near their house who was offering to babysit for fifteen dollars an hour. They both easily agreed.

Matthew and Alfred were the two twins. Alfred, was more outgoing and louder than his younger sibling. Even if it was only by a few minutes, Alfred liked to constantly remind his brother about it. Matthew was shy, silent, and very observant. Though he would never say so, he is obviously the smarter one of the two. He's known for his giant white bear plush that he effectively named Kumajiro. They both have dirty-blond hair and look so different they are often mistaken for each other. The two main differences are; Alfred has a cowlick and Matthew has a curl. While Alfred's eyes are a stunning blue, Matthew's are a deep violet.

Right as the door shut, Alfred jumped into the air waving his arms in a triumphant manner, "Okay Mattie!" He began with eyes wide with excitement, "We have fifteen minutes to do whatever we want! We could jump on the beds! Prank Papa and Dad's room! Make a bowl of cereal! Oh Oh!" He exclaimed jumping up and down. "I want to explore their room." He said with a spark of mischief in his eye. Matthew glanced at him with a look that read _why?_ and Alfred answered rolling his eyes, understanding the all-too-common look, "I mean think about it, we always hear them giggling and making weird noises in there. What is so amazing about that room?!" He exclaimed, watching his brother's face for any curiosity.

Then it hit him, Matthew's eyes twinkled with curiosity, before he nodded in agreement with Alfred's plan. Alfred crossed his arms and raised his chin up with a smirk, "Let's go then." He stated before running up the stairs in a not at all graceful manner. Matthew followed silently.

By the time Matthew reached the top of the stairs, Alfred had already thrown open the door and was digging around in their drawers. "Um...Al...don't you think that just throwing stuff around like that will make it obvious we've been here?" He winced as he dodged a flying shirt. The rampage stopped and Alfred began picking the clothes up in a hurry before stuffing them back into the drawer. Leaving an array of sleeves, socks, and underwear hanging out of the drawer. Alfred stepped back to admire his work. "...They won't notice." Alfred waved off the mess before heading to the bedside table.

"Alfred...maybe we shouldn't." Matthew mumbled meekly stuffing his head into Kumajiro's head. Matthew then heard a clutter of thuds. He looked up to see Alfred holding a black box upside down and glancing onto the floor at the discarded items and the black shoe-box lid. "Hey? What's this?" Alfred said dropping the box carelessly and picking up a clear bottle that held a transparent liquid inside.

Alfred thumped the bottle, "Is it candy?" Matthew asked, sitting down next to Alfred, connecting a strange liquid candy he ate one time with the substance. "Maybe." Alfred said unscrewing the lid. "Al, you're not going to eat that are you?!" Matthew whispered/yelled at he watched his brother squirt some of the liquid onto his hand. "What? Matthew! What kind of idiot do you take me for?" Alfred scoffed as he put his hands close to his face and smashed the substance between his hands, pulling them apart to see the liquid stick to each other and form little trails of goo from his hand to his other hand. "Hehe. Gross." Alfred commented picked the bottle up with his index finger and his thumb. He read the label aloud, "Luba-ra-cent." He pronounced it, stretching his mouth to fit the unused word.

Matthew grabbed the now-sticky bottle and eyed it, "Lubricant." He corrected before he heard the front door open with a creak. "Hello? Boys?" The accented voice of, Katyusha, the big-breasted pale blond called from downstairs. Alfred and Matthew exchanged looks and Matthew began picking up the items, shoving the oddly shaped pink banana into the box along with the bottle and a pair of handcuffs and a whip before he put the lid back in shakily and tossed it back into the nightstand and ran to Alfred, who was now in the bathroom, to help him wash his hands.

Katyusha walked up the stairs slowly, looking around as she walked for the boys. She heard the sound of rushing water and frantic whispers from the bedroom, she strode in and knocked on the door. "Alfred? Matthew?" The two boys stumbled out of the bathroom at their names. Alfred's wet hands gripped his knees as he bent over to catch his breath, Matthew strode over to get Kumajiro from the floor with deep breaths. Katyusha looked between the two, not having a clue as to what just happened.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The sound of forks clattering against plates, scraping up food sounded through the dining room. Francis and Arthur had been on edge, even since they got home and found their room trashed. Arthur believed it was Katyusha, Francis tried to tell him it could have only been the boys. Francis is now missing out on the British ass for a week now because he disagreed with him. "Hey dad." Alfred began slowly, his mind giving up onto what that liquid was. Matthew looked up with his eyes wide, knowing what was about to happen he held Kumajiro closer.

"What's lubrication?" Alfred's innocent voice came out as he smiled, trying to seem as not guilty as possible. By the flustered and angry look on his dad's face and the snickering coming from his Papa, he knew that it didn't work. "...What?" Arthur's voice came out in a whisper. "Mon Dieu." Matthew buried his head in Kumajiro.


End file.
